Cayendo en mi último adiós
by NightmareNaomy
Summary: ONESHOT. Kaoru tiene une enfermedad grave...esta muriendose ¿Como les dira a sus amigos que se esta muriendo poco a poco? KxK, MxA y SxM Dejen reviews.


**Titulo: Cayendo en mi último adios**

**Escritora: Nightmare Naomy**

**Parejas: AoshixMisao, SanoxMegu**

**Pareja principal: KenshinxKaoru**

**Animé: Rurouni Kenshin**

**---**

**Erase una vez, en el Dojo Kamiya, donde Kenshin limpiaba, pero algo sucedía con Kaoru...nadie sabía**

**que era lo que pasaba...pero como Kaoru siempre tiene su caracter fuerte, sus amigos prefirieron no**

**preguntar.**

**-¿La verdad no sabes qué le ocurre Ken?- le preguntaba Misao**

**-No...ando preocupado, pero no puedo hacer nada-**

**-Esa actitud de Kaoru es más extraña de lo normal- decía Sanosuke**

**-Pues si...-**

**Todos miran a Kaoru, que estaba sentada en el comedor, su mirada...antes brillaban de alegría y **

**emoción, ahora esta triste, sin brillo alguno, casi no come y no habla con nadie, la mayoría del tiempo**

**se encerraba en su cuarto.**

**Kaoru se metió a su cuarto, y empezo a llorar, no dormía, se pasaba todas sus noches en vela, llorando**

**por su enfermedad...tenía solo 2 meses de vida...y ella ya no podía más.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Era junio 9, Misao acompaño a Kaoru al médico, desde hace varios meses Kaoru sentía que se moria**

**poco a poco, que algo la consumía, pero era muy testadura para ir al médica, Misao se la llevo al**

**doctor casi a rastras.**

**-¡Porfavor Kaoru, coopera por dios!-**

**-¡No quiero entrar!-**

**-¡Pues entraras!-**

**Misao inscribio a Kaoru para que la atendieran, al paso de 1 hora, el médico examinó a Kaoru.**

**-Kaoru, tienes que esperar 1 semana para que te den los resultados, ven el día 15, ha esta misma hora-**

**dijo el médico**

**-Muy bien doctor, gracias-**

**Pasó la semana, Kaoru se sentía cada vez más enferma, no comía, cada vez que practicaba se**

**desmayaba, todos se preocupaban, Megumi la revisó, pero según ella, debía ir al médico denuevo**

**ya que eso no era normal, esta vez, Kaoru fue sola al doctor.**

**-Hola ¿En qué puedo servirle señorita?-**

**-Vengo para el doctor, me dijo que viniera hoy para los resultados de unos examenes**

**-¿Su nombre porfavor?**

**-Kaoru Kamiya-**

**-Si, aquí los tengo- la enfermera le pasa el sobre con los resultados a Kaoru**

**-Muchas gracias-**

**Kaoru se fue de la oficina, abrio el sobre...cuando vio los resultados, se desmayo...tenía una**

**enfermedad muy grave, y según el resultado, solo tenía 2 meses de vida.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Lo recordó como si fuera ayer...tenía un Tumor Celebral muy grave, estaba apunto de llegar a su**

**cerebro, y solo le quedaban 2 meses de vida.**

**No iva a poder disfrutar con Kenshin, el hombre que ella tanto amaba, y que el no lo sabía, y nunca lo**

**sabra, ella iva a morir sin recibir algún beso u abrazo de el, le dolía tanto dejarlo solo.**

**No sabía como decirle a todos, que se iva a morir, y que no hay nada que la salve, ni tan siquiera**

**Dios.**

**De tanto pensar, y llorar se quedo dormida.**

**---**

**Julio 9, del 1768**

**Ya ha pasado 1 mes desde esos resultados, Kaoru empeora cada día más, se ha puesto más palida**

**casi ni puede respirar, no puede caminar, ella aún no le ha dicho a nadie de su enfermedad...pero**

**hoy...se armara de valor y lo hara.**

**-Misao...porfavor...dile...a...Ken...Sanosuke...que...vengan...también...a...Megumi...y...a...todos...los...de**

**la...familía...-**

**-¿Para qué Kaoru?-**

**-Solo...hazlo...porfavor-**

**Misao fue corriendo a buscar a las personas que Kaoru les menciono, después de una hora todos**

**estaban en el cuarto de Kaoru, impresionados de las peores condiciones en que se encontraba **

**Kaoru.**

**-Yo...voy...a...morir...muy...pronto- decía Kaoru con su voz entrecortada, porque no podía casi ni**

**respirar**

**-¡Por dios Kaoru, no digas eso ni en broma!- decía Kenshin**

**-Tu no moriras Kaoru...tu eres fuerte-**

**-Morire...Megumi...tu...que...eres...doctora...busca...ese...sobre...y...lee...los...resultados...al...frente...de**

**todos...porfavor-**

**Megumi fue a buscar el sobre, saco los resultados y empezó a leer.**

**-Señorita Kaoru, lamentamos informale que tiene Tumor Cerebral, y solo le quedan 2 meses de vida, no podemos extraerselo, ya esta parcido**

**por todo el cuerpo y a punto de llegar a su cerebro-**

**Termino de leer los resultados y los puso en su lugar, Kenshin estaba con las lágrimas en los ojos, fue donde Kaoru, le tomó la mano y le dijo**

**-Kaoru...esto no te puede estar pasando...porque atí...me dejas solo...como lo hizo Tomoe...yo te amo...porfavor no me agas esto...-decía**

**Kenshin entre lágrimas.**

**-Yo...también...te...amo...lamento...dejarte...solo...pero...no...puedo...hacer...nada...más...no...se...puede...hacer...nada-**

**-No...no me dejes...no puedes hacerlo...¡NO!-**

**Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Kaoru le dio un beso a Kenshin, cuando se dejaron de besar...Kaoru quedó inconciente.**

**-Kaoru, respondeme, no me dejes...porfavor Kaoru...¡KAORU NOOOOO!-**

**Agosto 9, del 1768**

**2 meses exactos...Kaoru morira hoy...durante el mes que pasó, Kenshin se ha pasado cuidando de Kaoru, casi ni come, el dice que solo quiere**

**estar con ella, y que si ella muere...el se va con ella.**

**Kaoru respira por un tubo de oxigeno, su corazón pronto dejara de latir, todos estan en el hospital esperando, pero de pronto sale una voz**

**del altavoz llamando.**

**-Familiares de Kaoru Kamiya, porfavor pasar a la habitación 512, habitación 512, gracias-**

**Todos corrieron a la dichosa habitación, estaba Kaoru sin el tubo de oxigeno, tiene un poco de aire, para hablar, antes de morir.**

**-Misao...siempre...fuistes...mi...mejor...amiga...espero...que...vivas...la...vida...junto...Aoshi...por...lo...que...yo...no...pude...vivir...con...Kenshin-**

**Misao se echo a llorar en el regazo de Sanosuke, pensar que su amiga morira hoy se le parte el corazón, y más si deja solo a alguien que**

**la amó tanto en sus años de vida.**

**-Sanosuke...mi...amigo...disfruta...tu...vida...junto...a...Megumi...hazme...ese...último...favor-**

**-Te lo prometo...Kaoru-apunto de llorar, le prometió a Kaoru que se haría cargo de Megumi aúnque ella no quisiera**

**Kaoru miró a Kenshin, con sus últimas fuerzas le agarró la mano y le dijo**

**-Siempre...te...ame...y...aúnque...me...valla...de...este...mundo...siempre...te...amare-**

**Kenshin acercó su cara a la de Kaoru y le dio un cálido y tierno beso, dejaron de besarse y las últimas palabras ella dijo**

**-Estoy...cayendo...en...mi...último...adiós- finalmente, Kaoru Kamiya, la mujer que aceptó a Kenshin, la valiente, que no le tenía miedo a nada**

**ni ha nadie, y que amó con toda su alma a Kenshin...murió.**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**

**Esas...fueron las palabras de Kenshin, cuando vio a su amada muerta, pálida, sin brillo alguno.**

**Septiembre 9, del 1768**

**En un cementerio de Tokyo, Japón, enterraban dos tumbas una al lado de la otra, con flores de cerezo (Sakuras), y rosas rojas.**

**-Que estas dos almas, descansen en paz, Amén-**

**-Amén-dijeron todos los presentes**

**En una tumba decía**

**Kaoru Kamiya**

**RIP**

**Fue una gran amiga, una gran hermana y una gran maestra**

**En la otra decía**

**Kenshin Himura (Battousai**

**RIP**

**Fue un gran amigo, un gran hermano y un gran maestro**

**Misao y Aoshi, tienen una hija a la que le pusieron Kaoru, en memoría de su amiga ya fallecida.**

**Megumi y Sanosuke, tienen un hijo al que le pusieron Kenshin, em memoría de su amigo ya fallecido.**

**Todos estan tristes, perdieron a dos seres que se amaban y que eran grandes amigos, pero felices, ya que se encuentran juntos, tal vez no esten**

**juntos en esta tierra, pero sí en otra parte.**

**Y en alguna parte de los cielos de nuestro señor Dios, estan Kaoru y Kenshin mirando a sus amigos, y a la vez diciendo estas palabras**

**-Estamos cayendo...en un último adiós-**

**---**

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot, mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin, manden reviews para ver que les parecio mi historia.**

**Gracias**

**Nightmare Naomy**


End file.
